The separation of fluids of different densities by centrifugal force has been practiced for many years and in many industries, however, the practice has not included a progressively increasing centrifugal force on the path of the lightest fluid in a continuous separation process.
The inside back cover of BS and B Homco Booklet No. 3366-420M, entitled "Separators and Scrubbers", depicts a conventional arrangement widely used for separation of fluids from oil and gas wells. Attesting that only part of the desired separation occurs in the centrifuge section, a mist extractor and coalescence plates are used downstream of the centrifuge to separate out finer particles than the "one turn" centrifuge is capable of. Also, the relative size of the entire separator to the centrifuge indicates considerable room for improvement of centrifuge efficiency.
Prior art (U.S. Pat. No. 1,701,942) disclosed a helical path of: constant diameter; constant flow area; and therefore no increase of centrifugal force.
Prior art (U.S. Pat. No. 1,831,473) provides for upward axial flow of the light fluid while vanes 60, rotate to force heavier fluids outwardly to be trapped under spiral track 62 and then urged downwardly by the spiral track. However, since all vanes rotate at one speed, no increase in centrifugal force is produced in the path of the lighter fluid.
Prior art (U.S. Pat. No. 2,768,745) and Prior art (U.S. Pat. No. 3,399,770) show the generally typical configuration of a "cyclone" separator each having: a tangential inlet; a centrally disposed upper outlet for lighter fluid; and a lower hopper to guide heavy silts or the like to the lower outlet. No centrifugal force at all is produced in the path of the lighter fluid.
Prior art (U.S. Pat. No. 3,891,546) deals with gravitational flow along a helix of constant radius.
Although the prior art discloses a tangential entry of the mixture and a central exit of the lighter fluid, the light fluid is free to immediately exit, short of proper separation and no effort is made to cause and control an increase of centrifugal force in the path of the lighter fluid which is necessary to practice my invention.